Sleepover: The sequel!
by MousouMachine
Summary: It's the sequel to sleepover! More truths! More dares! Better plot! More focus on yuri! More Mousou Machine ! More nosebleeds! More Kyouko x Ayano, Akari x Chinatsu, and Sakurako x Himawari! MORE AWESOMENESS (RANDOMNESS)! Ehehe...read and review please ! OwO Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: Heyo! Yeah, I like dares. I take dares, give 'em, read them, and whatever else you can do with dares._

_-I have a major crush on this girl at my school, but I can't figure out when or how to tell her. I need advice~! How do you confess to someone at school? Is that even possible? :3 I'm counting on you readers!_

_-Yay, sequels! This'll be fun..._

_-Saa, hajime yo!_

* * *

**Himawari's room (Third person POV...)**

"Why the hell do you bring that everywhere?" Yui asked Kyouko, who was holding an empty plastic bottle.

"'Cause can!" Kyouko said, standing up dramatically and putting her hands on her hips.

"Toshinou Kyouko, what kind of funny business are you planning to use that for?" Ayano asked with a death stare.

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"I'm...going to prepare dinner..." Yui said suspiciously and stood up to exit the room.

"Do you need any help with that?" Himawari asked.

"No. You just stay here," Yui's eyes shifted from the left to the right. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Okay then..."

"LET'S START!" Kyouko yelled and enthusiastically spun the bottle.

_*Spin spin~*_

The bottle stopped and pointed at Akari. OwO

"Wut. You were here?" Kyouko asked with a blank look on her face.

Akari gave Kyouko a slightly annoyed look and said, "Of course I was!"

"Uhuh. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Though Akari-chan will regret choosing that. Probably.

"Put these on," Kyouko started, grabbing a pair of cat ears from her bag, "and sing Nyanyanyanya for us~!"

Akari sighed, grabbed the cat ears, and stood up. She took a deep breath and started singing while dancing.

"Nya nya nya nya nyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya nyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nya nyanya nyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya nyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya  
nya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nya nya nyanya nyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya nyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nya nyanya nyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya nyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya nya nya!" Akari sang with all of her might.

"That was super cute~!" Chinatsu squealed.

"Quite an interesting song filled with nothing but nya's" Himawari said.

"Hilarious work, Akarin," Kyouko laughed.

"Isn't that the most popular H*tsu*e M*ku song?" Ayano asked.

"Probably," Chitose responded.

Sakurako passed out from laughing at Akari while she was performing.

"It's my turn to spin the bottle, right?" Akari asked Kyouko.

"Yup! Go ahead~!"

Akari spun the bottle.

* * *

_A.N: Today, I really felt like making someone say "nyan" or "nya", so this just satisfied that feeling. (=^w^=)_

_-Hooray~! Who will the bottle point to? DUN DUN DUN!_

_-Mata, ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: Okay! So it's been raining a lot recently. My school books have gotten soaked! OwO_

_-Sorry for not writing for a while; I have a life OuO..._

_-I'm creating yuri mangaaaaa! I don't know what to do with it, cuz I drew it on folder paper._

_-Saa, hajimaru nya!_

* * *

**Akari's turn (Third person POV)...**

The bottle pointed to an empty spot in the circle.

"Wut," Akari said.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to adjust the circle after Yui left..." Kyouko chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. Everyone scooted a little bit forward.

"Wait, did that count as my turn?!" Akari asked.

"Yes! Ha ha ha!" Kyouko said with an evil grin. **(This story just turned random •w•')**

"May I just go home?" Akari asked, not wanting to be insulted about her non-existent presence.

"Go ahead," Himawari said.

"Bye, Akari-chan," Chinatsu waved, secretly not wanting her to leave.

Akari waved back and left. After Akari left, Sakurako raised her hand high excitedly.

"My turn, my turn!" she said. Himawari sighed and face-palmed; Sakurako's actions were cute yet childish.

"Go ahead."

**Sakurako's turn...**

Sakurako spun the bottle. Everyone watched it with intensity. It felt like it would keep spinning forever, but every action has an equal or opposite reaction. The bottle slowed to a stop, pointing at Himawari. She blushed and looked away from Sakurako.

"D-dare," Himawari stuttered. If she had chosen truth, she probably would've had to confess.

"I dare you to...hmm..." Sakurako thought carefully for a good 10 seconds. "I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game!"

"Wha..." Himawari's whole face turned red and steam came off of the top of her head.

"Just do your dare, you booby monster!" Sakurako commanded with her arms crossed.

Himawari sighed and started to strip. Everyone's noses bled, except for the innocent Ayano, and they fell backwards.

"Uwaah! I didn't expect them to be so erotic!" Kyouko said, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"They're not erotic!" Himawari blushed and crossed her arms. She looked over to Sakurako...who was laying in a puddle of her own blood, mumbling to herself.

"Too...much..."

"You've got a lot, what's your secret?" Ayano asked, "B-but it's not like I'm envious or a-anything!"

"They kinda just grew like that..." Himawari stated.

"Bet it's hard to find bras that big..." Chinatsu contemplated.

"E-enough about my breasts!" Himawari blushed and spun the bottle.

* * *

_A.N: YO! Minna! How're ya? I've been down in the dumps lately, so here's a short chapter... My friend has been trying to set me up with a bunch of her lesbian friends; she's such a good girl. ^w^_

_Sore wa boku no unmei da! Mata ne!_


End file.
